


pepero |

by cafedreami



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Angst?, jihoon is mad, not really much angst, pepero (which everyone loves), really goddamn soft, slight mention of seokmin, soft, soonyoung cheers him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedreami/pseuds/cafedreami
Summary: what better way to cheer up a grumpy jihoon than to give him pepero? at least, that’s what soonyoung thinks. (and it works)





	pepero |

Jihoon was only eight years old when he first met him. 

They were both waiting by the bus stop after school. Jihoon was mad at one of his friends, Seokmin, for taking his pencil crayons and breaking his favourite colored one. A permanent scowl was on his face as he stared at the street in front of him. 

"Why are you so mad?" He never noticed the boy sitting beside him on the curb. Jihoon quietly looked up and immediately noticed his gummy smile and eye crescents. 

"Nothing." He mumbled. Jihoon started kicking a pebble on the street. 

"Do I have to do anything? Soonyoung can save the day!" He giggled. 

Jihoon shook his head and Soonyoung slumped. He didn't realize how hard it was to make Jihoon happy. Unless...

"Do you want some of my pepero?" Soonyoung took out a box of chocolate pepero from his backpack and watched as Jihoon's face lit up. 

Once Jihoon took four sticks, he bowed down with a smile on his face. "Thank you, hyung!" 

"You're welcome!" He hummed in content. "How about this. If you ever feel upset, just come to me after school, okay? If you can't find me just wait by your bus stop." 

Jihoon nodded, and that started the beginning of a wonderful friendship. 

They both kept their promise. Jihoon would go visit Soonyoung after school if he ever got upset. Soonyoung would be waiting with a box of pepero. It soon progressed into high school, when Jihoon would visit Soonyoung sometimes when he wasn't even mad. 

It took him by surprise when one day, he couldn't find Soonyoung. 

He remembered that he'd find him at his old bus stop so he went there. Jihoon waited for hours before realizing the boy wasn't going to come. He was disappointed, but didn't want to worry. 

The next day did he figure out that he moved, without telling him. 

Jihoon was heartbroken. He missed Soonyoung. He couldn't hate him, no matter how much he wanted to. And Jihoon would wait by his old bus stop everyday in hopes of seeing his lively self pass by. 

It became a habit. It didn't matter that the route home was longer. All that mattered was that it reminded him of what he once had with Soonyoung. Jihoon would sit at the curb long after the elementary kids left, kicking the pebbles. 

It had started raining one day as he sat by the curb. Jihoon groaned in frustration as his uniform stuck to his body. He had forgotten an umbrella, but that used to be Soonyoung's job, and he'd always scold Jihoon teasingly for not bringing his own umbrella. 

When he actually brought one, Soonyoung had frowned and told him one was enough. Jihoon complied and just forgot to bring one all together. He just had to remind himself to bring one now that Soonyoung was gone. 

"Jihoonie! You're freezing!" 

Jihoon was about to scold whoever called him by a nickname he despised, but paused in amazement as he saw Soonyoung in front of him.   
Soonyoung sat beside him on the curb, wrapped his arm around him (Jihoon complained that Soonyoung would get his uniform wet but he cared less), and brought his old red umbrella over their heads. 

"W-Where have you been?" Jihoon asked softly. 

"My mom forced me to move schools." He sighed. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Jihoon. My school is extremely far from this bus stop."

"Wait, so you're saying-"

"I've been running here every single day? Yeah." Soonyoung chuckled. "It hurts my calfs but it's okay. At least I get to see my precious Jihoonie!" 

Jihoon rolled his eyes but smiled wider. They really did make time for each other. 

It wasn't a surprise either when they both kissed, on the curb of their old bus stop.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! I’m a new writer and account to ao3. If anyone is willing to give me tips then please do! I’m still confused on how to work everything.   
> (this is my first imagine pls love it)


End file.
